To the edge of darkness
by ariyannajigoukshoujo34
Summary: The princess has always been considered the most important one to the wolves but what happens when one princess goes against her destiny to live for something else?


To the edge of darkness

Chapter 1: Dawn of the wolves

"Ashura, ashura!! Where are you?!" A young voice called out, it belonged to Tsukuyomi. She was a young girl of 18 and already the most popular at school. She had middle back length white hair, which she kept tied back with one of the ribbons her mother had given her on her birthday. The most amazing feature on her body were her eyes, they were a light crystal blue which sent chills down someone's spine if she glared at you.

She wore plain blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt and regular shoes and what her and her family knew was that she was a white wolf just as her mother, but yet her father was a black wolf.

"Ashura!! Where are you girl!" She called out, Ashura was her best friend and her pet, she was a blue half-breed, her paws and ears were white only because when she was younger, Tsukuyomi had left some white paint out and little Ashura got into a mess.

But now she was out looking for her troublemaker, because she ran off for some reason,

"Where could she be, she's never run away like this before." She said to herself as she kept looking around,

"Tsukuyomi is that you?" Another female voice rang out, which made Tsukuyomi jerk her head around,

"Ayame is that you?" She replied as she walked towards her childhood friend.

Ayame was a year older than Tsukuyomi and they had been best friends ever since she moved there. She had very short brownish red hair and her eyes were golden amber, and she was also wearing the same thing as Tsukuyomi but she wore a black hat to complete her little outfit.

"So Kagami what are you doing, usually you're playing with Ashura or taking her for a walk."

"That's just it, she ran off and now I can't find her, wanna help me?" She asked,

"Sure what are best friends for?" Ayame replied and they walked off down the street, arms laced together.

***

"What are you wolves doing in this town?" A growl came across,

"We come here on pure instinct now back down little girl or I'll kill you." Another growl came out but this time it was deeper because it was male.

"Kiba come on I don't want trouble." A child's voice came from Toboe the red wolf and the runt,

"Look the kid is right we don't need any trouble here." Tsume replied, he was the oldest and the Eurasian wolf.

"Those two are right Kiba, leave her alone." Hige replied, he was the Mexican wolf and third oldest,

"She got in my way!!" Kiba growled, he was the second oldest and the artic wolf, but you could tell he was the leader,

"You're such an asshole, get out of my town!" A female growl came out and it belonged to Ashura. The reason why she ran off was because she sensed Kiba and his little pack running around.

"Get out of my way little girl!" Kiba shouted as she and him both jumped at each other, fangs bared.

***

Ayame and Tsukuyomi had been looking all over the place, but still no sign of Ashura, but then all of a sudden Tsukuyomi's head jerked up,

"Yomi? What is it what's wrong?" Ayame asked as she noticed Tsukuyomi's head instantly pop up,

"I heard something and it sounded like two wolves fighting." She replied while looking at Ayame,

"Well I've got to hand it to you princess, that hearing of yours always did come in handy at times like this." Tsukuyomi then lowered her head to where her bangs covered her eyes,

"Yeah…I guess." She replied in a low tone, Ayame then realized what she had just said,

"Yomi, I'm sorry…" Her words were cut short as they both heard a yelp of pain,

"Ashura!!" Tsukuyomi yelled as she took off, Ayame was right behind her.

_'I know that cry anywhere, Ashura would give that cry when she was younger.' _She thought as both girls finally reached the spot where Ashura was,

***

Ashura was on the ground with a good chunk taken out of her shoulder,

"Kiba!! We told you we didn't want any trouble, someone's probably looking for her!" Toboe cried and he didn't' know how right he was,

"Ashura!" A voice called out which made all of their heads turn. Kiba's eyes widened, the two girls were like them, they were wolves but had human appearances to keep safe.

"So this mutt belongs to you I'm guessing,"

"Yeah what of it wolf?" Tsukuyomi snapped back at him,

"So you can see me and my pack for what we are." Kiba just smirked and walked towards Ashura, he then picked her up by the neck and held her over the edge of the cliff they were standing on, down below was a lake that might've looked clean but you couldn't let your eyes fool you, three years ago a chemical spill happened there and to this day no one bother to clean it out.

Tsukuyomi's eyes widened because she knew what happened to the lake. Kiba just smirked and watched her; he was just really testing her. She then ran at him, her fangs were bared. When she reached him, she reached out and pushed Ashura away from him and she landed on the ground, but Tsukuyomi fell.


End file.
